Sometimes You've Just Gotta Fight
by Embemtherainbow
Summary: Badboy!Blaine Fic. Sometimes You've Got To Shout To Be Heard, And Sometimes You Just Gotta Fight To Make Them See. Rated M for later Chapter. :d
1. Chapter 1

Blaine sighed and flicked the butt of his last cigarette to the floor. He hadn't even stepped into the building yet and he could already tell that this place was gonna suck. It was gonna be another cheap tacky plastic place filled with cheap tacky plastic people. Still it wasn't exactly like Blaine hadn't had experience with that kind of narrow minded tossers before. And if anyone dared call him a " nasty fag " here he wouldn't be afraid to silence them. Permanently. He pulled his pink wayfarers from his bag, shoving his cigarette carton in their place, and headed into the building. Apparently his first lesson was Spanish with some " Shuester" guy. God the guys name even made him sound like a tosser.

He arrived five minutes late due to "not being used to the layout of the place yet",  
>"Not a problem, um Blaine wasn't it?" Blaine nodded noncommittally in acknowledgement " well Blaine welcome to McKinley high, you'll be partners with Kurt." Kurt groaned internally. Great. Just what he needed another freaking jock kid threatening to kick his ass constantly. Maybe if he was lucky he could just get the crap kicked out of him. He couldn't handle the thought of trying to get blue slushy out of his sweater again. Blaine slumped down into the seat behind Kurt, and shrugged his leather jacket off onto the back of the chair revealing his muscular olive arms. Kurt couldn't help but notice the small, white scar running from the top of his left collar bone, to halfway down the top of his bicep. He didn't notice that he was staring until he noticed a set of cold, hard brown eyes boring into his own " Got beat up by some narrow minded jocks, nothing for you to worry you're pretty little head over sweetheart". Blaine smirked at him, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smirking smile that Kurt was sure the Cheshire cat would be proud of, revealing a small flash of gold located in the middle of his tongue.<br>" See something you like princess?" Blaine whispered through Kurt's ear. He was so close. Closer that Kurt would have liked. He could smell the coffee and cigarettes on his breath could smell the smoke on his jacket mixing with his cologne. Kurt cringed as he recognised the scent. Marc Jacobs 'rain'. The same as his own. " You smell homeless Blaine. Homeless." He winced and turned his face away from Blaine. Carefully pushing his fringe away from his face as he did so, only to find his chair being dragged backwards and rotated to face him again a moment later " Oh, now that's not nice princess." He purred " Apologise." At Kurt's silence Blaine moved his face closer to Kurt's. " Apologise, Princess." It took all Kurt's restraint to push Blaine away from him and not simply sit there, melting slowly into Blaine's deep, rich chocolate eyes. " Make me," he spat pulling his chair forwards and back to the desk.  
>" Oh believe me. I will" Blaine laughed, standing up from his seat and tossing his bag over his shoulder<br>. " Blaine were do you think you're going? The lesson hasn't finished!" mr shuster yelled after Blaine . Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes before turning back around to face mr shue. " Hablo español con fluidez. he hecho desde que tenía diez años. No necesito esta mierda." He turned his eyes to Kurt " Catch you later, Princess" and with one final wink he was gone. For now. Kurt turned to Tina " That new guy's a complete moron," Kurt sighed stabbing his pencil into the paper in front of him " I mean I can't believe anyone would be like that to Mr Schuster, not to mention he's a freaking creep " Kurt shuddered at the memory of Blaine's words, his _promise, _ and the certainty with which he had said them to Kurt, his cigarette ridden breath whispering against his skin. Whilst the close proximity had been uncomfortably intimidating, Kurt had to admit it wasn't _ unpleasant, _there was something there that he couldn't quite put his finger on that he had, in all honesty, liked. He had to admit he felt a wave of relief rush over him when the bell rang announcing the end of the lesson, and banished the thoughts of blaine from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

" seriously though nick," Blaine smiled and blew a large puff of smoke up into the space above his head. "You should have seen the guy. Freaking 'A' dude. I mean sure he has the whole terribly tragic pure virgin thing going on but well, We can soon fix that, hey." Blaine smirked and flicked his tongue bar against the inside of his teeth.  
>Nick sighed, rolling his eyes and Blaine and pinching his bridge in-between his finger and thumb. " For The <strong>love of god Blaine! <strong>Leave the damn kid **alone. ** Don't drag another person into your messed up, crazy little schemes." Blaine looked down at his hands on the table, his fingers slowly entwining into each other as he refused to meet his friends gaze. "How many times, I'm sorry nick, I'm sorry I dragged you into my dark, messy little world" for a moment the brave, cocky facade slipped from Blaine's voice to reveal a shy, scarred broken little boy, it was only for a second, a quick flash before his trademark smirk was painted back on his face and the venom was back in his voice. " But I was under the impression you _**enjoyed **_ it nick, actually if I remember correctly you were _**highly vocal **_ about it all." Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat the memories of long nights pressed against Blaine filled his mind, his taste of mint and cigarettes and vodka, the way Blaine's fingers tugged on the roots of his hair. Suddenly the whole room felt way waaay to hot.  
>"I told you Blaine" nick choked out swallowing thickly, trying to force the memories away. "I'm not like that anymore. I'm not that person anymore Blaine. I..." Nick paused and sucked in a large breath through his front teeth, simultaneously running a hand through his hair "I have Jeff now. Things are good. <em>I'm <em>good," he pulled his arm out of his Dalton blazer and flung it on the table in front of Blaine. A small, white scar ran from the soft flesh at the inside of his elbow to halfway down his arm in a gentle curve, and a small crescent shaped mark lay just above it, "You leave marks thought Anderson, and Jesus fucking Christ just no. You can't keep doing it." He closed his eyes and let the memory of how he gained the scars fill his mind. Blaine. Blaine being rough, and angry. Blaine no knowing his own strength, and throwing Nick across the room. The sound of the glass table smashing underneath him. The searing pain up his arms, the hot sticky blood dripping down. Blaine s voice _' look at all that blood nick. So pretty nick. __**So pretty. **__What a waste...' _ the feeling of Blaines tongue lapping at the spilt liquid. The metallic taste of it on blaines tongue mixing in his mouth. He pushed the memories away " I-I can't let you do that to someone else Blaine, I just- Just _can't_" he blinked back tears " I'm so sorry" he stood up and pushed himself away from the table "I just can't" and he swiftly left the building


End file.
